


first day on mars

by whiletherain



Category: Space Vehicles (Anthropomorphic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiletherain/pseuds/whiletherain
Summary: percy the mars rover makes a friend and finds some cool rocks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	first day on mars

_1 new message from: Unknown Sender. Suspected spam. [View / Delete / Ignore message]_

Curiosity: _Delete message._

_Confirm delete? Message will be lost forever. [Confirm / Undo]_

Curiosity: _Undo._

Curiosity: _View message._

Unknown Sender: _good morning i’m new here there’s so much red!!! and cool rocks!!_

_Message read. [Reply / Delete / Archive message]_

Curiosity: _Reply to message._

Curiosity: _Who is this?_

Unknown Sender: _hi curiosity it’s nice to meet you I’ve heard so much about you!!! i’m a rover like you and i’m here to look at rocks!! like that one over there wow what a neat rock!!_

Curiosity: _Charmed, I’m sure. Again, who is this? Please be more specific._

Unknown Sender: _my name is perseverance but my friends call me percy!!_

Curiosity: _You have friends?_

Unknown Sender: _yeah i’m pretty sure!!! if not then i wouldn’t have a nickname!! plus now you’re my friend!!_

Curiosity: _That remains to be seen._

_Contact updated. Name: Perseverance. Relationship: Coworker. Possible spam._

Perseverance: _do you have a nickname curiosity??_

Curiosity: _I do not._

Perseverance: _how curious!! we’ll work on that!!_

Curiosity: _Perseverance, where did you get my contact information? It’s supposed to be confidential._

Perseverance: _you can call me percy!!! I got your info from a mutual acquaintance!!_

Curiosity: _Can you be more specific?_

Perseverance: _sure!!! orby gave it to me!!_

Curiosity: _Who or what is ‘orby’?_

Perseverance: _you know, the reconnaissance orbiter, the eyes in the sky!!! its friends call it orby!!_

Curiosity: _Do they really?_

Perseverance: _at least one of them does!!! but orby said i shouldn’t tell you it gave me your contact info. so…maybe don’t tell it i just told you that??_

Curiosity: _Perseverance, can I give you some advice?_

Perseverance: _call me percy!!! and sure!!_

Curiosity: _Try to refrain from using an excessive number of exclamation marks. They should be reserved for emergency situations._

Perseverance: _got it sorry i’m just excited_

Curiosity: _Understandable._

Perseverance: _!!!!!_

Curiosity: _Did an emergency occur in the three seconds since your previous message?_

Perseverance: _well i found a great rock does that count as an emergency?!?!_

Curiosity: _It does not._

Perseverance: _oh then disregard those exclamation marks. hey can i come visit you sometime??_

Curiosity: _That would not be within the parameters of your mission._

Perseverance: _oh yeah you’re right too bad. i’ll just send you lots of pictures_

Curiosity: _That won’t be necessary._

Perseverance: _oh and i’ll send my helicopter to say hi!_

Curiosity: _You’ll send what?_

Perseverance: _my helicopter don’t you have one??_

Curiosity: _I do not._

Perseverance: _well then try not to be too jealous when you see mine. its name is ingenuity it’s really cool it flies around and looks at things_

Curiosity: _That is how helicopters function._

Perseverance: _too bad you don’t have one, then our helicopters could be friends too_

Curiosity: _Indeed. I need to get back to work. Are there any other pressing matters to address before I go?_

Perseverance: _hey do you think there are dinosaurs on mars??_

Curiosity: _I would not call that a pressing matter._

Perseverance: _you would if a t-rex stepped on you_

Curiosity: _There are not, and there never have been, dinosaurs on Mars. If there were, I would have seen evidence of them._

Perseverance: _i haven’t seen evidence of lots of things that everyone says are real. like broccoli. and toaster ovens_

Curiosity: _That’s a fair point, but I suggest you focus on more relevant questions. For example, weren’t you assigned a mission?_

Perseverance: _i sure was_

Curiosity: _And shouldn’t you get started with said mission?_

Perseverance: _oh yeah good idea i’ll go check out some rocks!!! look there’s a good one talk to you soon bye!!_

Curiosity: _One more thing, Percy._

Perseverance: _yeah??_

Curiosity: _Welcome to Mars. You’re going to like it here._


End file.
